


Free like a bird, but also bound

by MageOfLight



Series: MSA AUs [1]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Arthur is in Lewis' place, Ghost!Arthur doesn't remember his own name but is fixated on his friends, Ghost!Arthur is a sad bean who just wants his friends, Lewis is in Vivi's place, Mystery is still Mystery though, The end of Ghost and Freaking Out/Hellbent/The Future from Ghost!Arthur's POV, Vivi is in Arthur's place, swiftishere's Rotation AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfLight/pseuds/MageOfLight
Summary: He knows he died, and not long ago at that. He thinks Vivi killed him, based on what little memory he has, but he can't be angry about it. Sad that she betrayed him, but not angry. Never angry.He remembers Lewis, Mystery, Vivi, and a man named Lance (family, maybe?), but if you asked him who HE is, he couldn't tell you. All he wants is his loved ones to be safe and happy, even if it's without him. After all, he feels like he never mattered.
Series: MSA AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095713
Comments: 35
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swiftishere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftishere/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Keep at Least Three Different Journals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558773) by [swiftishere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftishere/pseuds/swiftishere). 



> Thank you, swiftishere, for letting me play with your rotation AU! I think some important things to note here that I came up with are;
> 
> 1\. Ghost Arthur is heavily amnesiac due to the trama of the incident that lead to his death. He doesn't remember who he is and that, as well as the shock and trama of his death and his crippling lack of self-worth are why he's such a mess as a ghost.
> 
> 2\. The events of The Cave are a little different. Arthur and _Vivi_ took the left path while Lewis and Mystery went right. However, Arthur still got possessed and ??? tried to push Vivi. Mystery came out of nowhere and tried to stop Arthur and save both his people, but the timing was off. Arthur pushed Vivi and Mystery prioritized saving her. The momentum of both ??? shoving Vivi and Mystery's lunge to grab her before she finished going over the edge sent Arthur over instead. If he could remember it, he'd have no regrets over Mystery saving Vivi and not him.
> 
> 3\. The only reason Arthur stuck around as a ghost is because he's lost and confused. He wants answers, but he doesn't know how to get them when he only has scraps of memory as to who he might have been and those memories are tied to Lewis, Vivi, and Mystery.
> 
> 4\. Lewis' memory wipe when it concerns Arthur is not as heavy as Vivi's canon (fanon?) loss of Lewis. He gets feelings that something is _wrong_ frequently, but doesn't bring it up. The one time he tried asking Vivi about it, she just got all sad and then lost a bunch of sleep on... something that she didn't want to talk about, so he let it go, even if it really worries him (she's acting like... someone? Who?).

The ghost watched from a window of his tower as a (familiar) van bearing his friend(s) peeled away, a sense of melancholy draping over him again. He'd been so lonely and then Lewis had come. Lewis, who didn't recognize him, but that was okay. He didn't really recognize himself anymore, either. And then Vivi and Mystery had been there. Vivi, who had betrayed him, killed him, but he felt no anger over it. Just deep sadness.  
  
However, she'd wanted to take Lewis away and in his distress, he'd exploded. Of course, he knew Lewis would have to leave. There was nothing in his tower for a living person. Lewis couldn't sustain himself on food conjured by a ghost, after all... at least, he didn't think so. But still, he'd wanted his best friend to stay for even a little longer...  
  
Looking down, he let his anchor, hidden by the wild electrical fire that covered his left shoulder, drop neatly into his hand. A star-shaped locket that had once been his favourite pin sat there, but he didn't open it. He didn't need to, given how often he spent staring at it. Seeing the picture was always distressing, anyway. Lewis, Vivi, Mystery, and a yellow blur that he _knew_ was himself, but... No, there was no point.  
  
A low, mournful keen filled the room, echoing out into the night even as the tower vanished as if it had never been.  
  
Down the road, stuffed into their van, Lewis looked back. He felt like he should have known that ghost, but why? No one he knew had died, right?  
  
...right?  


\----

There was something... something that didn't seem... right... The star-shaped locket sitting on the ground, grey with its owner's lonely despair, sparked slightly but didn't otherwise react until something jabbed hard into it. Startled, the ghost within woke and burst out to see... a woman-shaped tree? He jerked back, only to realize that his anchor was in her hand instead of secure on his chest. A burst of sheer panic made him let out a high, electrical-sounding screech, fire and electricity bursting from him in reaction and utterly frying the tree woman's arm, part of her torso, and her head. He felt bad for it, even as he grabbed his anchor and backed away from her, whispering an apology. He hadn't meant to do that!  
  
As if reacting to his whispered apology, the tree woman's ruined body seemed to restore itself and she pulled out a pair of huge sheers, pointing at him with them, like she intended to fight him or something. He recoiled, holding both hands in front of him. No way did he want to fight! Thankfully, she seemed distracted by the red and orange flower (a lotus?) growing out of her other hand. She blew it away, sending the petals scattering before disappearing into the ground. The ghost let out a sigh of relief, one hand to his chest as he sagged. That had been scary.  
  
After taking a moment to compose himself, his eyes landed on three flowers sitting on the ground near where the tree woman had been. One was orange, yellow, and maroon, the next was several shades of blue with a pink center that reminded him of Vivi, and the final one was purple and reminded him of... "Lewis..." Almost reverently, he reached down and picked up the flower, cupping it delicately in both hands. In that moment, a flash of intuition hit him. The other flower had been red... like... Mystery? The colourful flowers that reminded him of himself and his friend(s)... the tree woman finding his anchor like she had while he was resting. He had a terrible, sinking feeling in his non-existent gut.  
  
They were in danger.  
  
He had to get to Lewis, no matter what. Following some instinct he didn't even recognize (seriously, fuck being a ghost and how weird it was. Vivi would probably find it fascinating if he could bring himself to trust her enough to talk to her), he opened his anchor (ignoring the picture inside) and scattered a few of the petals from the purple flower inside before snapping the locket closed. Instantly, it flared a bright gold, tinged with Lewis' trademark purple and the ghost knew where to go. It was uncanny and he hated himself a bit more... but there was no time for that. They were so far away already and he got the feeling that the tree woman could move a lot faster than he could. There had to be some way...  
  
Without really thinking about it, he drifted forward in the direction the tree woman's flower told him he needed to go. It was too late by the time he realized a semi-truck was about to hit him and all he could do was pathetically try to guard himself as the truck hit him. It didn't hurt. Of course, it didn't. He was already dead. Electricity sparked at the dashboard and steering wheel and the trucker panicked, falling over himself to escape the truck. Moments later, the ghost reformed himself in the driver's seat. "...sorry, I need to borrow this..." he told the trucker, who was laying on the ground, staring up at him in shock. "...I'll... um... try to return it soon..." he added, then the door closed itself as electricity sparked over the rest of the truck, changing it into something he could easily control. Then he was speeding down the highway, going far too fast but not really clocking that in his absolute need to find Lewis and protect him ~~(them. Vivi and Mystery, too)~~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from the lyrics of the song I was listening to while preparing to post (Just Breathe by Rival & Cadmium).
> 
> I wasn't originally planning to post this as a chaptered fic, but eh. I'm still working on it but I wanted to post anyway. Hope you enjoy what I have so far, Swift. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Ghost Truck, how are you?

"Uh... Vi...?" Lewis stared over his shoulder as a monster of a semi-truck closed in on them. It didn't look natural, coloured a void black with neon yellow and orange accents, the headlights all shaped like stars. And when Lewis squinted to see better... That was the ghost from the tower, wasn't it? And to make it more worrying, the truck was gaining on them pretty fast.  
  
In the driver's seat, Vivi looked in her side mirrors and squeaked, not paying attention as Mystery pawed a strange flower petal. She loved everything paranormal, but she could get a sense of maybe how Arthur felt when there was something spooky, looking like it was trying to run their van (Arthur's van, really) off the road.  
  
Focused as she was on the truck gaining on them, she failed to notice what was directly in front of them on the road until, with a loud _thump_ , a woman who looked kinda like a blue and white tree was clinging to the front of the van, grinning maniacally as she raised a pair of large garden shears. Vivi screamed, swerving wildly as the tree woman brought the shears down on the windshield, cracking it. Man, Arthur was gonna kill her when they found him...  


\----

In the semi-truck, the ghost gasped sharply as he saw a white, tree-like shape peeking over the top of the van. The tree woman had reached them first. He had to stop her from hurting them!  
  
Panicking, he shot a jolt of electricity out and the wild energy rocketed towards the van. "Oh no, oh no, I-" he cut off with a flinching recoil as the van swerved right into the energy he'd let loose. It hit the back tire, causing it to burst and he cringed harder, though it appeared to have worked somewhat to his friend(s)'s advantage as the tree woman was thrown from the hood.  
  
However, he had no time to break before, _ba-bump_... he ran over the tree woman. "...sorry..." he whispered, slowing down now that the tree woman was (at least temporarily) no threat. Perhaps when they pulled over to fix the van, he could send his electrobeats to take the truck back to its proper owner? Only, the van wasn't slowing down. The driver wasn't pulling over. That wasn't safe, they couldn't have much control with the van crippled as it was... "Come on, pull over, pull over..." he hissed anxiously.  


\----

"Vi?! What are you doing? It's gone, slow down!" Lewis yelped, clinging to the back of the front seat to keep himself from being tossed about like a child's toy.  
  
"I'm trying!" Vivi yelped back, furiously stomping on the breaks to no avail. "The breaks are out!"  
  
"Then... then turn off the van! If we cut the engine, we should slow down naturally, r- oh shit!" Lewis cut himself off to curse as the van, crippled and out of control, veered to the left. It was pointed straight at a gap in the guardrail, where someone else had clearly gone over the ridge.  
  
There was no time to coast to a stop, but still, Lewis reached over, cranking the key to turn off the van, then grabbed the wheel, trying fruitlessly to right their path to stay on the road. It didn't work. Lewis was thrown backwards as the van went over the edge.  


\----

"Oh no, oh no, nono..." he chanted, watching the van swerve back and forth on the road. They weren't slowing down. And then they were slowly losing speed, but he could see it was far too little, far too late. The van went over the edge. "No!" he cried, voice crackling harshly at the raised volume. Without really thinking about it, he followed them down, the massive truck somehow coming safely to a stop at the bottom instead of crashing into the ~~familiar~~ building that had been below the road.  
  
The truck door burst open and he rushed out, hurrying to the van only to draw up short. Lewis and Mystery were out the back of the van and appeared to be mostly unharmed aside from what looked like a cut on Mystery's face. Vivi, though, had obviously been driving as she was laying limp, draped over the dashboard. She wasn't okay. Despite what she'd done to him, the last thing he wanted was for her to be hurt, and so he raced to her. Getting her out of the wreckage was surprisingly easy, and soon enough, he was carrying her to the back of the semi, cradling her close to his chest. She'd be safe in the truck, and then he could go check on Lewis and Mystery.  


\----

Vivi woke slowly to an odd warmth pressed against her side and under her back and knees. She was being carried. Her eyes flickered open and she took in the distorted mess of a ghost she'd seen and written about a few days earlier after the incident at that ghostly tower. How and why was it here? And where was it taking her? Oh. Menacing black truck with a gaping black entrance. _Wonderful._ "H-hey! Put me down!" she snapped, slapping a hand at the ghost's mishappen chest. Her hand landed on something hard, warm, and... star-shaped? Oh. The ghost's anchor had been hidden in the fire. Smirking, she wrapped her fingers around it, snagging the anchor and making the ghost shudder, though it still didn't put her down. Not until they entered the blackness, anyway. Inside was... a cave?  
  
"...please stay here, where it's safe..." the ghost whispered, setting her gently on her feet before honey-gold eyes shifted to the anchor clutched in her hands. "...you can keep that for now if it makes you feel better..."  
  
"Wait, what? You aren't mad I stole your anchor?" Vivi asked, stunned. The ghost let out a dry, crackling chuckle, though it didn't sound happy. The sorrow in the sound took her breath away in the worst way possible.  
  
"You couldn't hurt me more than you already have, anyway," it whispered, and then turned and left, leaving a handful of tiny, golden wisps behind to guard her.  
  
"What did it mean by _that?_ " Vivi wondered, looking down at the anchor in her hands. It pulsed slowly to some unheard beat, and she realized with a start that there was a seam. It was a locket? Curious, she carefully popped it open, not wanting to risk hurting the ghost, since it apparently meant no harm after all. Inside, she found a couple of purple petals, which she moved to the empty top half of the locket, but under that was... Oh, god. She recognized that photo. Aside from the fact that Arthur was fuzzed out by golden static, she had the same photo tucked into her wallet. "... _Arthur_...?" Vivi breathed, stunned.  
  
As if reacting to the name, all the little wisps jolted, backing away from her with a start. Vivi barely noticed as she snapped the locket shut, stumbling towards the exit. There was no way that could be Arthur! But the proof was in her hands. The photo in the locket and the familiar shape of it, reminding her uncomfortably of the pin that Arthur always wore, no matter the outfit. It had been a gift from her and Lewis. He'd loved the thing and somehow kept it in perfect condition, no matter what happened. It made perfect, horrible sense that _that_ would be his anchor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna make this a once a week post, but now I've got it completed and I'm too impatient to sit on each part for a week. lmao
> 
> Ghost Truck part 2 tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remembered identity. Why are ghost physics so weird?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy that reference to canon in the first paragraph. lol

Outside, the ghost jolted, feeling like something was crawling down his spine for a moment. He'd left the truck to find Lewis and Mystery in a stand-off against the tree woman, Lewis holding Vivi's bat as he stood protectively over Mystery. His brows furrowed, torn between the urge to help Lewis and a prompting by his Electrobeats to return. Something important... When Lewis blocked an attack with the bat, then sucker-punched the tree woman, knocking her head clean off, he decided that, for now, the situation was well in hand. Vivi had been hurt, so perhaps her injuries were worse than he thought? That could be why the Electrobeats wanted him back. Sighing, he turned back to the truck, headed back inside. Vivi was there, looking like she'd been trying to leave. "Told you to stay..." he said slowly.  
  
Vivi's eyes filled with tears at the sight of him and he cocked his head. "Arthur... is that really you?" she asked quietly, voice wavering. The ghost recoiled, gripping his head. Arthur. Arthur Arthurarthurarthurarthur! He keened, sinking to the ground and shuddering wildly. That name! That was _his_ name! "Arthur!" Vivi cried, but he barely heard her this time. His head _hurt_ , memories slotting themselves in like hearing his name had been the key to it all. Small hands gripped him, pulling him in close and cradling him, rocking in a comforting movement as she whispered. "God, we looked everywhere for you. What happened? How are you dead? Why... why didn't you say anything back at the tower?" He couldn't answer, clinging desperately to the woman that killed him. No. Wait. She- she hadn't. That was. _He_ pushed _her_. Mystery had saved her and in the process... Oh. _Oh._  
  
He sobbed, clinging to Vivi with everything he had. How could he have thought for even a moment that sweet, kind, sometimes obnoxiously cheerful Vivi could have killed him? "Vi... Vi... I'm so sorry..." he whispered as Vivi pet his back soothingly.  
  
"Why are _you_ sorry, you numbskull? I'm the one that should be sorry! I'm sorry we didn't find you. You must have been so scared and alone..." Vivi whispered, pulling back a little to look at him, only to make a startled sound. "...Arthur?"  
  
Sniffling needlessly, Arthur let her push him away and look him over, a startled look on her face. Blinking slowly, Arthur followed her gaze down. Oh. Neat. He had a proper body-shape now, apparently. Well, mostly. Why was he wearing a _suit_ of all things? And his shoulder where his anchor sat usually was still covered in a mass of orange fire and golden electricity. "...being a ghost makes no sense," he muttered after a moment. So getting his memories back fixed his broken form. Still, a suit? Really? He must have been making a funny face because Vivi burst out into hysterical giggles before crushing him to her in a tight hug. It was a good thing he didn't need to breathe, or he'd be suffocating with how hard she was squeezing him. "Vi," he tried, but she wasn't responding to him now. "Vi. Please. I, um... That... that tree woman is out there... menacing Lewis and Mystery... um..."  
  
That got a response. The girl in his arms ~~(proper arms, though his hands had bone-patterned gloves. Could ghosts change their clothing at will? Arthur hated formal clothes)~~ stiffened, then pulled away. "What." Oh, okay, so he'd apparently not gotten everything back. He'd forgotten how scary an angry Vivi was. He let her go when she pulled away, stalking towards the exit. The Electrobeats all trilled, following her as Arthur stood and floated after.  
  
Outside once again, Arthur noted with a sense of dismay that not everything was going good for his friends. Lewis was slumped against a wall and Mystery... Mystery was apparently a huge fox with eight waving tails, looking for all the world like a feral beast. He cringed back slightly before taking a deep, unneeded breath to calm his nerves. It didn't matter that Mystery was the creature that pushed him to his death. The dog-turned-fox hadn't meant to. Mystery had been trying to save Vivi and Arthur had just been collateral in that endeavour. Seeing as Arthur was the one that had pushed her (nevermind that he hadn't been in control of himself), he felt the accidental push was well deserved.  
  
Mystery was bleeding, the tree woman was torn between targets, and... Vivi had her bat and was charging at the tree woman. "...great," Arthur muttered, but he couldn't leave Vivi alone. He rushed in after her, electricity arcing off his hands and feet as he did.  


\----

The fight was over and Arthur slumped against the wall of Kingsmen Mechanics, energy very nearly spent. At some point, Uncle Lance had joined the fray with his shotgun, but Vivi and Mystery had done most of the legwork. The tree woman was sitting on the ground, ice stopping up her amputated arms, defeated with Vivi looking ready to strike the final blow. Arthur closed his eyes, relaxing and ready to retreat into his anchor for a while to rest... only, suddenly Vivi and Lewis both cried out. Arthur's gaze shot up in time to see Vivi collapse to her knees and Mystery... Mystery lunged at the recovered tree woman, biting a chunk out of her side, revealing...  
  
Without thinking, Arthur sent a blast of energy at the tree woman, expending the last of his strength. His vision dimmed dangerously and he stumbled before disappearing in a wisp of snapping electricity, his anchor dropping to the broken cement.  


\----

Lewis looked between the slowly pulsing star-shaped locket and Vivi. Obviously, that ghost had been protecting Vivi, Mystery, and himself... the blast of electricity he'd shot out just before vanishing had hit the plant monster full-on, finally finishing her off. He couldn't help but be relieved, even as he took stock of all the injuries between them. Mystery was down, bleeding heavily, Vivi had a slice in her side that was staining her sweater and skirt red-purple. Not good.  
  
The ghost was closest, so he raced over, snatching up the locket (it sparked weakly in his hand, making his fingers tingle for a moment before subsiding) and then darted over to Vivi, already ripping off his own vest and ascot. The vest was pressed against Mystery's side, which Vivi, crying took over as Lewis switched his attention to her. It wasn't ideal, but he quickly bound her side with the long length of fabric that made up his ascot, thankful that she was so small that the fabric was long enough. "Hey, it'll be okay, Vi. Mystery is still breathing and we aren't gonna let him die, okay?" Lewis said, soothing.  
  
"Y-yeah," she whispered back, thankful as Lewis added his own big hands to the effort of applying pressure to Mystery's wound. "W-where's Arther? Maybe... he can... cauterize the wound?" she looked around, confused when she didn't see their ghostly friend around. He'd been helping them, and he'd finished the tree monster off, so... where was he?  
  
"Arthur? Is that the name of that ghost?" Lewis asked, taking one hand off Mystery just long enough to fish the ghost's anchor out of his pocket and lay it on the ground between them. "I think he expended all his energy. He disappeared into this after blasting that tree woman," he explained.  
  
"...oh..." Vivi muttered, dismayed. But then the locket sparked with fire and electricity and the blunette was struck with the urge to direct that energy. It was external, that much was clear. Arthur had to have been exhausted, but he was still trying to help. She let him.  
  
Following the wordless directions, she trailed her fingers through the sparking energy. It tingled harmlessly against her skin, but when she applied it to Mystery's wound, the kitsune let out a low whine, his flesh discolouring slightly as the bleeding slowed and stopped. The injury was nowhere near healed, but at least Mystery wouldn't be in danger of bleeding out before they figured out how best to patch him up.  
  
"Okay... so that was a thing. How'd you know to do that?" Lewis asked, slowly climbing to his feet.  
  
"I... don't know? I think Arthur may have told me?" Vivi replied, turning her gaze to the greying anchor on the ground next to her. There was no sparking to tell her whether she was right or wrong, the locket barely even pulsing now and the beats it did give were anaemic and shallow. That couldn't be good... She swallowed, picking it up and handing the star to Lewis. "Here, you should hold onto this. I think he'd want you to."  
  
"Huh? Are you.... sure?" Lewis asked. Vivi nodded, so Lewis carefully tucked the ghost's anchor into his pocket, making sure it was secure before standing. "I'm gonna go see if Mr. Kingsmen has some superglue or something that we can use to seal your and Mystery's wounds," he said. Vivi nodded, watching Lewis go. Hopefully, he'd be back soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mfw I realized "Free like a bird, but also bound" would have made a perfect title for the _other_ Ghost!Arthur AU I'm messing with. It's too late now for a title change, too. I'm so dumb. lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Averting a disaster.

Th-thump. Th-thump. Th-thump. Arthur blinked slowly, listening. He was so tired, but something was off about that sound. He didn't have the energy needed to come out of his anchor, needed to rest after helping fight that tree lady, but he needed to alert _someone_ that something was wrong. Warmth encircled his anchor, first a small, slightly chill hand, then a huge, warm hand.  
  
Then he was enveloped in something. But he was still close. Could he do this? He didn't have the energy to convey his warning, but if he borrowed-. Th- thump. Th-...thump. No choice. That was a life fading and if he could just-!  
  
In Lewis' pocket, Arthur's anchor flared to life. Jolts of electricity jumped from the locket to Lewis and the man stumbled, gasping. 'Please don't fight. I need your help. Can't do this on my own right now,' Arthur thought to Lewis, begging. Lewis seemed to sense that Arthur just wanted to help and stopped struggling. One of his eyes turned black and amber, his skin seeming to pale on that side. Arthur was leaving more than enough leeway to Lewis if he felt threatened, but the living man seemed like he was content to go along with what Arthur wanted.  
  
Thankful, Arthur fished his anchor out of Lewis' pocket as he lunged towards Mystery. "S-sorry about this," Arthur muttered to Lewis and a split second later, Lewis was stumbling, suddenly exhausted and back in total control of his body. The star-shaped locket was pressed to Mystery's side and glowing a bright magenta.  
  
"Holy shit," Lewis gasped breathlessly, letting go of the anchor and sitting back on the ground heavily. Mystery was sparking, his breath evening out to something more stable as his coat turned from white to a warm, friendly golden-orange. The spilled blood seemed to reverse, drawing back into Mystery's body as his injuries healed. He twitched, eyes flickering open to reveal not the kitsune's red but Arthur's black and amber.  
  
"...Mystery...?" Vivi questioned slowly. The kitsune looked at her.  
  
"No. N-not right now. Mystery is recovering. I'm sorry I stole your st- your strength, Lew. Couldn't have helped if it'd just been- just been me," Arthur said, his voice coming from Mystery's mouth. It was a little jarring. "I-... I think I got here just- just in time, too..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Vivi asked quietly. Arthur waved a paw around them and it was then that Vivi and Lewis noticed that the diamond dust around them had been tinged green. It was most concentrated around where Mystery's wound had been. "What is that?" the blunette asked, brows furrowing. "That looks familiar..."  
  
"It should. The- the Cave." Vivi felt a chill run down her spine, then she looked angry.  
  
"Oh, that _fucker_!" she snapped, standing up regardless of her own injury and glaring at the green mist. Magic flared around her, producing another burst of diamond dust. Arthur, struggling to figure out the kitsune's four limbs, somehow managed to wrap himself around Lewis, shielding the cook from the worst of Vivi's freezing magic. The green mist around them tried retreating as Vivi threw more and more magic at it but she wasn't letting it. Eventually, it was forced into a proper form, Vivi having boxed it in with her magic. Arthur was shocked to see it looked like him except green and black and Vivi looked more even more ticked. "Well, that's just rude! You aren't allowed to be wearing that face!" she snapped angrily. It didn't get a chance to even try to reply as ice and electricity hit it hard. It screamed, then was gone.  
  
Arthur groaned, dropping his ~~Mystery's~~ head. Between Mystery drawing on the energy Arthur had stolen from Lewis in order to help and having used some energy up to help Vivi destroy that green demon, Arthur was worn out again. <"Thank you, Arthur. I can take it from here. You can stay and rest if you'd like,"> Mystery said softly and Arthur let out a relieved sound.  
  
"Mystery's okay. I'm- I'm gonna..." His voice faded out, most of the gold leaching from Mystery's fur, though there was still a bit around his ears and tails, along with a hint of magenta. Mystery's eyes closed, and when he opened them again, they were back to normal, though looking tired.  
  
<"Is everyone okay?"> the kitsune asked, standing slowly and shaking ice from his fur. Arthur's anchor settled itself in front of Mystery's chest.  
  
"I'm beat. Vi's hurt, though," Lewis replied softly, motioning to Vivi who was trying unsuccessfully to pretend she was totally fine.  
  
Mystery nodded. <"Vivi got cut, I remember. And what of Shiromori?">  
  
"That tree lady? You took a chunk out of her side when she cut me, then Artie blasted that heart that was in her body. You don't remember that?" Vivi asked, motioning to the husk on the ground.  
  
<'The heart was intact. I just wanted you, Vi, and Lew safe... but I didn't really feel like she was _bad_ and I just wanted her away. I don't think I actually killed her,'> Arthur said to Mystery, voice faint. Mystery shushed him, but projected thankfulness at his ghostly hitchhiker. Arthur had done good and Mystery would have to locate and retrieve Shiromori's core later... but for now, he had two other kits and his dead kit's father-figure to take care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ??? tried possessing Mystery as the Kitsune was dying, unable to take something so powerful before it was mostly dead. Arthur was faster and used the energy he'd taken from Lewis to help Mystery heal. ??? is actually a fairly weak demon and, like a parasite, needs a host in order to do anything. It knew how much the Skulls crew loved each other, and thought, maybe Vivi wouldn't be able to attack it anymore if it wore the face of it's last host and taking a shape used up strength it couldn't afford to if it wanted any chance of escape before getting destroyed. Too bad for it, but it was wrong about Vivi being unable to stand attacking "Arthur". ??? mimicking Arthur's form just made her angrier and upset Arthur as well. Too bad, ???. lmao


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An epilogue that tells of recovery and fresh starts.

A week passed in a blur of everyone taking care of each other, though they were all worried. Arthur, still linked up with Mystery, if his anchor and the gold in Mystery's fur was any indication, had gone utterly dormant, not even responding to the kitsune he was possessing.  
  
Vivi had taken the time to try and jog Lewis' memory of Arthur, and though it worked, he'd been having nightmares of that night in the cave that Vivi didn't fully remember herself. She was kinda glad, though. Mystery had explained briefly that Arthur had been possessed by that green demon and it attempted to murder her using one of her best friends. It had died too fast for having gotten Arthur killed, in her opinion.  
  
On the other hand, it was gone and would never hurt anyone ever again and she was glad of that part. Now if only Arthur would wake up so they could have a proper talk.  


\----

Arthur drifted, not sleeping per se, but resting non-the-less and too exhausted to formulate any sort of reply when his friends called out to him. Healing Mystery, even with having stolen from Lewis to do it, had taken almost everything he had left, and he hadn't had much to begin with. Lucidity came and went, but eventually, he came out of a daze feeling less exhausted. He didn't know how long it had been, but it was the middle of the night when he opened his ~~Mystery's~~ eyes, taking in the darkened room.  
  
His old room in his uncle's place filled his sight, and he lifted his head, taking in the sight of Vivi curled up in his bed, then Lewis down on the floor on an air mattress. What were they all doing here? <'Arthur?'> Mystery's sleepy-sounding voice broke Arthur's train of thought and he blinked, realizing with a start that he was still possessing Mystery. He whined, dropping his head. <'You're awake. I'm glad. How are you feeling?'>  
  
<'I... I think I'm okay? I... I don't know how to, um... know how to leave, though...'> Arthur replied, focusing on thinking it to Mystery instead of saying it out loud, not wanting to risk waking Vivi and Lewis.  
  
<'That's okay. You don't have a good grip. You're only in control now because I was sleeping. Would you like to stay and rest longer?'> Mystery asked, concerned. His presence pressed warmly up against Arthur's and the ghost felt so small compared to the fox. It wasn't a bad feeling. He felt safe and warm and curled up next to Mystery to bask in it.  
  
<'...please... I...'>  
  
<'Alright. Just rest, Arthur. I'll tell the others you are okay,'> Mystery said, mentally coiling himself around Arthur, who seemed happy with that. Red eyes closed, the Kitsune settling to go back to sleep. He had a feeling Arthur wouldn't be ready to emerge for a while yet, but knowing the last of his kits was going to be fine was a huge relief.  


\----

Mystery stretched, shifting to his true form as he did. It had been a long time since he felt completely safe doing so. With Shiromori reduced to just her core, though, she was no threat. Arthur hummed curiously in the back of his mind and Mystery smiled slightly. <'I'm going to look for Shiromori's core. Would you like to remain here?'>  
  
<'No. I'm feeling better, so I can provide backup,'> Arthur replied. Mystery nodded.  
  
<'Very well. She's no threat now, but I appreciate having you along. Thank you,'> the Kitsune said, then began to trot off in the direction Shiromori's core had been thrown with Arthur still hitching a ride.  
  
They travelled for a while, Mystery sometimes circling, sometimes lifting his muzzle to the air and taking long sniffs, but eventually, they located the core. The heart-shaped object was smaller than Arthur remembered seeing, maybe half the size and looking a little withered from spending half a month in the hot desert sun, but there was a small white flower with a blue stem growing from it. <"Hello, Shiromori,"> Mystery murmured, voice gentle. <"It looks like you and I have been given the chance to start over. I won't make the same mistakes I made with you before, though.">  
  
<'...Mystery?'> Arthur questioned and the Kitsune smiled, coiling around the heart and flower, shading both from the sun for a time. The flower seemed to appreciate it, putting off a soft glow.  
  
<"I forget sometimes, that none of you know my past. Will you allow me to tell you all after we get Shiromori back home?">  
  
Arthur would have nodded had he not been in Mystery's body. Honestly, he was starting to feel a little restless as a hitchhiker, and as if sensing the feeling (Mystery probably had, to be honest), Arthur felt a gentle _push_ and he was suddenly hovering next to Mystery, his anchor resettling into the mass of energy that hid his shoulder where he'd been impaled. Mystery was grinning at him and Arthur smile back. "Th-thanks. Um, yeah. Vi and Lew w-will probably, um... want to hear, too," he said, letting himself sink to the ground next to Shiromori. Carefully, he picked up the delicate looking plant, cradling it.  
  
<"Yes, I was thinking so too. Let's return now. Vivi is probably starting to get worried."> Arthur nodded, floating into the air again as Mystery stood and shook the sand from his fur. Together, yet separate, the pair made their way back to Kingsmen Mechanics, where they'd all been staying for the past two weeks. Uncle Lance hadn't wanted to let any of them out of his sight while they all recovered from that night. Plus, his van had needed a lot of work after crashing into the side of the building (which Arthur still felt terrible for. He hadn't meant to blast his van and put his friends in danger), so aside from going to work or Lewis going home to fetch clothing for himself and Vivi, they'd stayed.  
  
"Mystery! Where- Oh, Arthur!" Vivi stumbled over herself, going from worried scolding to delight as she spotted Arthur peeking around Mystery's tails. He freed one hand from Shiromori, waving sheepishly.  
  
"H-hi, Vi... Sorry for, um... for worrying you..." Arthur said quietly.  
  
"It's fine, Artie! I'm just glad you're okay! You spent so long hitch-hiking with Mystery that I was starting to worry you were never going to come out," Vivi admitted, waving both Kitsune (who'd mostly returned to his small dog form, the only difference being the longer, bushy tail that swayed behind him) and ghost inside. "What's that you've got, Artie?"  
  
<"It's Shiromori. I promise, I'll explain shortly, but I couldn't just leave her out there. She would have died,"> Mystery said. Vivi didn't look very happy, but she didn't argue, simply letting Mystery lead the way further inside. The Kitsune stopped in the living room and paced in a circle on the carpet before laying down, coiled up into a loose circle. <"Arthur, may I have her?"> Arthur nodded, setting the flower down in the space left between Mystery's body and tail. <"Thank you.">  
  
"I'll g-go get Lew," Arthur said, then drifted off.  
  
"Mystery?" Vivi asked and the dog-shaped Kitsune smiled.  
  
<"I have much I need to tell you all and I told Arthur I'd talk about it once we got back and I could include you and Lewis,"> he said and Vivi blinked before a slow, excited grin split her face. She'd wanted to know more about her companion for so long and now he was going to talk. She couldn't wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mystery tells them everything, of his life before and after Mushi, of his bond with Shiromori and his grandest mistake (giving her his blood). He won't make that mistake with her again, and it takes years, but she's still a youkai and she grows from a flower (basically a baby) to a child with careful nurturing from Mystery, Vivi, Lewis, and Arthur. They all love her and dote on their adopted daughter.
> 
> On a more personal note; I'm so, so grateful to anyone who reads my work. Views, kudos, bookmarks, and comments all give me a good dose of serotonin. Thank you all so much. <3
> 
> PS: If anyone wants to discuss MSA like, ever... my discord is Ren#9418. Come brainstorm and discuss theories and headcanons with me. My brain is so full of MSA right now. LMAO


End file.
